IM FAMOUS, AWESOME, TALENTED and im pretending to be nerdy?
by OoXxKarenxXoO
Summary: Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna and Levy is a world known band called F.T. Fairytale. Sting, Laxus, Romeo, Jellal, Natsu and Gajeel is a famous band called Nightmare. The boys attend Magnolia Academy, a prestigious school for rich people and talented people and it is really hard to get in to. The girls will disguise as nerds and go there. What wiill happen when nightmare find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Ppl of da world ... If YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT OK? NOT MY PROBLEM**_

* * *

_**Shortish summary: Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna and Levy is a world known band called 'F.T. Fairytale'. Sting, Laxus, Romeo, Jellal, Natsu and Gajeel is a famous band called 'Nighmare'. The boys attend Magnolia Academy, a prestigious school for rich people and talented people and it is really hard to get in to. The girls will atend this academy and will disguise as nerds...School life will be hell for them but will it turn around when Nightmare...finds out?**_

* * *

**All my love is for you **

**Lucy, ****Mira,** Wendy, _Erza, _Lisanna, _Levy,__**All**_

_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh**_

**My reflection was in the window of the train I boarded in the new town.**  
**My eyes seemed uneasy.**  
You taught me not to forget my true self  
I wonder if you're even shining now

_The flowing scenery made me take a deep breath._  
_And looking up the sky's horizon_  
_I hear your voice_

_**Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near**_  
_**All my love is for you**_  
_**Nothing left to lose**_  
_**Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else**_

_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_

_Because I know its strength_

Your love has lightened  
Because of the slanted world, it seems like I'm tumbling down  
You supported me  
**Even standing on a shaking train**  
**Your simple smile is the best**

Even if the world ends, I will believe in your smiling face for eternity.  
I decided at that time.

**Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near.**  
**All my love is for you**  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_

All my love is for you  
Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah  
_Whatever the future holds, I will open it with these hands_

_**Even from the far and distant roads, you continue to shine for me so**_  
_**You can start to run with fear (not for you)**_  
_**Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else**_

_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Your heart will be near**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_** (All my love is for you**_**)**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Your heart will be near**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah**_  
_**Your heart will be near**_

* * *

_**Lucy's POV  
**_We had just finnished singing our new hit at a concert at who knows where is Magniolia. I went backstage with the other girls and into the changing rooms and we changed into our casual clothes. I wore a crimson red singlet and jean short shorts. mira wore a short plain ballgownish dress(think of it as a short pink and white ball gown with no frills or decorations.) Wendy wore a cute blue layered shirt and a white top, Erza wore jeans and a white shirt with a black bunny with X.X eyes, Lisanna wore one shoulder light blue top and white jeans and Levy wore a whitish pinkish skirt with blue birds inprinted on them and a dark pink top. We walked out and into the limo that was waiting for us outside and we went in it drove us to our hotel we will be staying at.

I ran in and collapsed on the bed and took out my iphone and listened to music while levy went over to the bookshelf and took out the book she was currently writing. Wendy was petting her cat Charle and erza was eating cake as always. Lisanna was on her laptop thinking of lyrics and what to write for our next hit. We take turns writing the songs we sing so i wrote the last one we sang so its lisanna's turn then its erza then mira etc... Mira was in the kitchen making dinner even though she didnt have to because we got room service but she said she didnt want us to waste our money.

Our room was like a huge room with 3 bedrooms so we share. One room has 2 beds. I share with levy, Mira and lis, Erza and room has a plasma tv, A closet a bookshelf and a computer table. The hotel we are currently living in has a swimming pool, a gaming area, a buffet, a sauna etc...

* * *

_**Stings POv**_

****"OK EVERYONEEEE LETS ALLL WELCOOOME...NIGHTMARE!" the mc yelled into the mic

_****_**(Sting, ****_Laxus,_**Romeo, _Jellal, _Natsu, _Gajeel__**all)**_

**Come together, everyone gather here**  
**We gon' party like lilililalala**  
**Open your hearts, empty your minds**  
**Set the fire lilililalala**

_Don't ask for the answer but just take it as it is, go with the flow alright_  
_Face the sky and put your two hands up, up high, wanna jump around oh_

_**Nananana Nananana **_Wow Fantastic Baby  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Fantastic Baby**_  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Wow Fantastic Baby**_

**In this crazy house HEY at the end, it's the king's turn** HEY  
**The ground is shaking and 3 minutes is not enough for this race**, wait  
_The atmosphere is overheated Huh Catch Me On Fire_ Huh  
_The Real has appeared nanana_

From one to ten, everything is one level above  
Even if we crazily run on sand, we're still so agile  
Because the sky is blue enough,  
Don't ask any questions, just feel it – feel who I am

**Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah**  
**I Can't Baby Don't Stop This**  
**Just go corrupt today (go crazy and rave) let's go**

Wow Fantastic Baby  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Fantastic Baby**_  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Wow Fantastic Baby**_  
_Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka__** Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance**_

Catch me if you can, I'm forever a performer  
There are no constraints for me tonight Mama Just Let Me Be Your Lover  
Past this chaos nananana

**From my head to my toes, there's a visual shock**  
**People know me for my senses that are always ahead**

_My footsteps are faster than others_  
_My youth is a different dimension_  
_Ice ice ice Hold Up nananana_

_Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah_  
_I Can't Baby Don't Stop This_  
_Just go corrupt today (go crazy and rave) let's go_

**Wow Fantastic Baby**  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Fantastic Baby**_  
_**Dance I Wanna Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance Wow Fantastic Baby**_  
Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka_** Dan Dan Dan Dan Dance**_

_Let's all play together__**Ye Ye Ye**_ let's _all jump together__**Ye Ye Ye**_  
_Let's all go crazy together__** Ye Ye Ye**__ Let's all go together_  
_**Wow Fantastic Baby**_

* * *

_****_OH GAWWWWD that was sooo tiring. I went to change and we all wore jeands and different types of jackets and hoddies. i had black with XD on it, laxus had a black and yellow one with lightning pictures all over them, romeo had a blue one with guitars on ti, jellal had a blakc one with splats of white on it, natsu had a orange one with red fire on it and gajell had a grey one that looked like it was made of metal becasue of the pins and screws. We went to our apartments. mines was number 31, then natsu's one was 32 then laxus 33 then romeo 34, then jellal was 35 then gajeel was 36. We did what has to be done and fell asleep...

* * *

_**Levy's POV **_

_****_It was saturday... or was it sunday? who cares...We are going to Magnolia Academy on monday and we dont want fans sqarming around us like bees and honey so we decided to have disguises. We will be nerds...

"LUCY WAKE UPPPP!" I yelled into her ear

"mhnmmm five more minutes mum" she mumbled

_mum? whos her mum? _a tick mark appeared on my head and i yelled

"WHO'S YOUR MUM LUCY?"

"ARGHHHH! oh its just levy..." she yelled and said then she fell back onto the bed and asked

"Whats the time levY?"

"It's already 11:30"

"Ohh...WHATTT?"

she woke up and started to dress up to go shopping with us

once we were all ready we went outside and climbed into lisanna's car.

she took us to a random fashion shopping center and we agreed to this.

Lucy will take care of the wigs and books and stuff

mira will take care of the shoes

Wendy will take care of the hair accecories and glasses

Erza will take care of the other accecories

Lis will take care of the tops and dresses and i will take care of the bottoms

We will meet back at this cafe store at 2.

_**time skip 2pm**_

**_lucy's pov  
_**we met up at the cafe and we were all hungry so we had a little snack there. Erza, of course ordered strawbery cheesecake and astrawberry smoothie. I ordered a chocolate fuge cake and a coke, mira got a coffee, wendy got an orange juice and a mini pavlova, lisanna got a milk coffee and levy got a orange cake and watermelon juice.

_**time skip home**_

_****_We went to sleep because we were already tired and iit was already 10pm... we went swimming and to the arcade after the quick snack. tommorow we will have school...our first school weve ever been to because we were always home tutored by private tutors...

_**time skip next mornin**_

_**Lisanna pov**_

We all woke up and did the morning stuff like eating, showering etc.

we changed into our nerdy clothes...

"OMG ARE WE REALLY GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS?hehehehe" i yelled across the hotel room.

"ARGHHHH" yelled mira

"EWWWWWWWW!" yelled lucy

"IDONT WANNA WEAR THIS!"wendy sobbed and screamed

"THIS WILL RUIN MY REPUTATION IF ANYONE FINDS OUT" yelled erza

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO" levy said loudly

* * *

_**I hoped you like it **_


	2. Discovered

**OMG I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY CAUSE I WAS READING OTHER FANFICS FOR IDEAS AND I WAS SOOO INTO IT SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THIS NEW CHAPTER **

** SORRY IF ITS SHORT**

**2. IGNORE MY MISTAKES**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT(SORTA)**

**3. I DONT OWN FT UMMMM...WHAT WAS THE NAME SOMETHING SOMETHING OWNS IT**

_**Shortish summary: Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna and Levy is a world known band called 'F.T. Fairytale'. Sting, Laxus, Romeo, Jellal, Natsu and Gajeel is a famous band called 'Nighmare'. The boys attend Magnolia Academy, a prestigious school for rich people and talented people and it is really hard to get in to. The girls will atend this academy and will disguise as nerds...School life will be hell for them but will it turn around when Nightmare...finds out?**_

* * *

RECAP

* * *

_**Lisanna pov**_

We all woke up and did the morning stuff like eating, showering etc.

we changed into our nerdy clothes...

"OMG ARE WE REALLY GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS?hehehehe" i yelled across the hotel room.

"ARGHHHH" yelled mira

"EWWWWWWWW!" yelled lucy

"IDONT WANNA WEAR THIS!"wendy sobbed and screamed

"THIS WILL RUIN MY REPUTATION IF ANYONE FINDS OUT" yelled erza

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO" levy said loudly

* * *

CHAPTER 2 COMIN UP!

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

* * *

Lisanna, Mira and Lucy were dressed like geeks

Lisanna- A red shirt with a giant ipod/iphone in it withs apps and the top says 'WHICH FAIRYTAIL CHARACTER ARE YOU?', baggy black overalls and nerdy glasses. A old Supre bag that the handles were cut off and a strap replaced it so you can wear it over your shoulders and nerdy glasses. Her hair was in two messy braids ( she has shoulder length hair ) and to tough it up, a mac (laptop), iphone, mp3 palyer and a DS. For shoes, a old and i mean realllly old converse in red

Mira- Simmilar to lis but diff colours and shirt has names of random anime- white and green, an old woolworth shopping bag and similar styled like lis, short knee length dark blue overalls, a large geeky jacket that is 5x tooooo large for her (you imagine it ), her hair in two pigtails that has "fairy" on one hairtier and "tail" on the other **(XD). **she somehow made her hair look shorter...for the shoes old dirty white vans

Lucy- and again, simmilar to lis and mira. A black shirt thatt has rainbow wiriting 'plumbers are red, hedgehogs are blue, push start to join and be my player 2'. long grey faded jeans with flared bottoms. a jacket that is half zipped up, it has lightning bolts all over it in rainbow. for her hair...she shaved herself bold like a monk...

...JUST KIDDINGGGGGGGGGGGG... Her hair was tied up in one messy braid (her hair is wavy waist length).

**(IMAGINE WENDY, ERZA AND LEVY URSELF...IM NOT BOTHERED...BASIC-NERD GLASSES TWO MESSY BRAIDS, OVERALLS,A PEN IN POCKET, HOLDING NOTEBOOKS ETCCCCCC.)**

OVERALL...they didn't look _that_ bad...its just...they are FAMOUS people, they are FAMOUS...FAMOUS people in nerdy and geeky clothes.

* * *

**TIMESKIP SCHOOLLLL**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

We drove to school in a limo and walked half of the way and then stopped nifront of our school gates. A lady that is verry _cat _ like greeted us when we wnet into the princiipals ofice. "You must be _that _ group right?" she asked "yup" we said in unision. "Wellllll...im Mrs Carla and im the schools vice principal. Please come this way, i will lead you to the schools principal." we obeyed and followed. "Hi you must be the new students, i am Macarov Dreyar and i assume you are Goin to change your name?"he said "Haiiiii" we said one at a time.

"I'll be...Lucillia Heartfie" i said

"I'm Leva McGaila" Said levy

"Wenda Morvell" said Wendy

"Im Eria Knight...walker" Said Erza

"My name will be Lisania...Striass" said lissana (pronounced Lisa-nya)

"MyaJen Striass!" said Mirajane brightly.

"Ok fill in these forms and er...yeah..." said Macarov."ok ok ok" we said in unision.

* * *

Apparently, we all have the same classes.

0-homeroom room 101

1- English

2- history

recess

3- Home EC (cooking)

4- Music

lunch

5- VA (visual art)

6-PDHPE (sport)

* * *

We made our way across the hallway ignoring bad comments thrown at us like"_these _are the _new _students?", "i wonder where they get those clothings (add a snicker here),"I hope their not in my class", "Ewww geeky/nerdy germs""AHHH! Natsu-Sama is looking sooo hot today, Sting-Sama soooo cooolll, Gajeel-Sama soo cooolllld but coooool, Romeo-Sama so kawaiiiii, Laxus-sama so awesomeee, Jellal-sama soo smartt!"

_AHHH! Natsu-Sama is looking sooo hot today, Sting-Sama soooo cooolll, Gajeel-Sama soo cooolllld but coooool, Romeo-Sama so kawaiiiii, Laxus-sama so awesomeee, Jellal-sama soo smartt? _The heck? I looked down the hallway and saw a bunch of probably a million girls crowding around a group of boys and i spotted about 5 men in a black suit with black shades on pushing the girls away making a pathway for the boys.

* * *

Levys pov

* * *

I realised that it was the band 'Ngihtmare' _the _ 'nightmare' the famous boyband, the one we hate, the one we dispise, the one we know that are playboys. I had to do a duet with the metal looking one and he kept on flirting when we were singing, eating, having a break etc. HELLLL it was sooooo ANNOYING! We _somehow_ mannages to get the song done and end of story? well whatevs. We walked down the hallways and then walked right past them probably making them shiver. (imgaine this- the girls walking down and when they went past the boys, there was wind and it was on slow motion for a sec) We walked into our homeroom which was at the end of the hall and started homeroom.

* * *

Recess

* * *

We walked into the _crowed_ canteen and we spotted a table that was wiped clean and looked as if it was sparking. We sat down on that table then all eyes were on us and literally all the eyes were on us.

* * *

Miras pov

* * *

did we do a crime or something? eveyone is looking at us once we sat down... OH NO what if they fount out that we are the band FT? whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo?!

Suddenly the people parted ways and made a pathway and then we realised who was walking down the 'pathway' it was Nighmare.

* * *

Wendy's POV

* * *

They walked up right to the table we were sitting on. The shortest member slammed his hands on the table that made all of us jump, our glasses nearly falling off. "What do you think you are doing sitting here, NERD?" he said to me."Er...were sorry...hehe..." i said slowly. "Get off this table right now!" all the fangirls yelled at us.

We slowly got off and then Lucy deliberatly poured her orange juice on the table and said "Oooppssss, my hand slipped" then we hurried off.

* * *

end of school

* * *

lucy's pov

* * *

We hurried out the school gates and then we hurried to a park. i said

"Are we going to practise at our studio later?"

"Yea" said Erza

"Yea maybe but make sure nobody and i mean _nobody _ sees us going there or else be better prepare a giant limo, an extra locker each, hire bodyguards and er...thats it?" Said lis

"For what?" wendy asked innocently

"Limo-for presents we recieve every second, Locker for confession cards and bodyguardst to use like _them_" said lisanna

"yea probably so lets be carefull but not too suspicious" said levy

"lets hurry to the studio"

what we didn't know was 'they' were watching our evey movement.

* * *

stings pov

* * *

We were taking a stroll in the park till we heard some voices so we dived into a bush/hid behind a tree and listened to who was speaking. i had a peek. It was the nerds that were at our table this recess.

_studio?practise?limo?carefull?suspicious?'them'? what on earth are they talking about?_

i saw them leave so i looked at the dudes, we all nodded so we saw them going on their motorbikes (they all have thei own in diff colours-lucy pink-mira white- lisanna orange- wendy blue- erza red- levy green-) we went into our cars and drove after them being carefull not to get caught.

* * *

erza's POz

* * *

i went onto my red motorbike and drove off to the studio with the others behind me. i had a feeling someone was following us but i shook it off. we arrived at the studio and i went in and so did the other girls.

* * *

Natsu's pov

* * *

We followed them in the studio and then ducked behind a plant when they looked back. they went to the counter to do whatever and then walked off. We walked to the counter a few secs after then the lady asked us

"do you have an appointment?"

"er...no? but can we pass?" i replied

"sorry you need to book an appointment." she said

"You wouln't want to refuse someone famous...it can ruin your reputation..." i said slowly.

"er...i am sooo sorry" she said and whispered the last part then she let us pass.

We ran into the studio and saw the girls going into this room with the girl that had to messy braids that was shoulder length silver hair saying "oh good no one is in here"

we waited for them to go out then the door opened. Out stepped six beautifaul girls...

I looked at the girl that has or rather had shoulder length hair. It was not up to her waist sorta. She looked absolutley gorgeous.

"That nerd disguise is so ewww...i never wanna wear it againn!" she said

the blonde said "fine dont wear it, get a limo, locker and bodyguards ready and be bombarded with pressents and letters. You hate crowds dont you?"

"who doesn't?" she replied sarcastically but sadly i didn't catch that sarcastic part.

"ME!" i was about to yell out but jellal who was behind me quickly put his hand over my mouth and i looked at him. he was apparently blusshing slightly. I followed his gaze and it landed on the looks ok... i guess...

they walked to the end of the hallway and then we saw 2 glass doors

* * *

jellals pov

* * *

on the glass door says F on one side and T on the other. The F said fairy underneath and the T said Tail. F.T. Fairytail? that famous girl band.? we saw them walked in to the other end of the studio. We all gathered around the doors and saw the youngest or shortest girl that had dark blue hair ties in pigtails knee length put her ipod in the speakers and the music started palying and they all got into the positions, grabbed a mic and started singing

(i got a boy snsd)

Once they finnished the sond and singing and dancing, i had the urge to clap and cheer which i rarely did but i tried to hide it. it seemed the other boys were trying to do tthe same expecially Romeo. he was loking at the girl that had the ipod and was now replaying it again. Wendy was her name wasn't it? or was it wenda?, at school she is called wenda but then i recalled the lisanna or lisanya girl saying that they were wearing a disguise. i was mostly attracted to the red head. Erza scarlet just like the shade of her har. Eria Knightwalker and Erza scarlet is the same person? that is alot to take in...

* * *

romeo pov

* * *

I was staring at wenda or rather wendy. she was absolutely gorgeous not like in school. I remembered calling her a nerd and shouting at her. I dont regret it...i think but still... Wendy Marvell youngest member of F.T. Fairytail is Wenda Morvell the nerd in my school? Really? Should i apologise? shouldn't i? It would make my fans go crazy though...Romeo Conbolt _apologising _to a nerd or rather a beauty disguised as a nerd...

* * *

**i hopped you liked it xd please Read and Review and i dont want any well...bad stuff like bad comments okie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooocsorry for not updating in like a monthh...i had this MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK so yea**

**I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS sadly**

**Ok**

**On with the story**

* * *

****Wendy's Pov

Wow, that was one loooooong practise (or is it practice?)? We replayed the song one more time and danced to it again...

5 minutes later

We were all tired and some of us were srawled on out on the floor while breathing really hard. Erza was leaning against the wall wipping away her sweat with a red towel. Lucy was sprawled out on the floor with her pink towel over her face. Levy was holding onto the thing you hold on the mirror (like the thing they hold for ballet) with her green towel slung over her neck. Lissanna was slouched in the corner and it looked as if she was having a little nap. Mira was laying down on the floor with her leg over the other leg and i was sitting with my arms bedind me holding me up. I was thirsty so i went to my bag to get my bottle. It was empty apparently so i looked towards the glass double and walked to it well rather walked quite quickly. Quickly enough to see a goldish yellow scarf dissappear around the corner. I then realised that scarf could only belong to one person. And yes, that person would be Romeo. Romeo Conbalt of Nightmare.

They were spying on us? I will tell the girls about this but befor i did that, i ran towards the vending machine and quickly bought a drink. I walked back to the girls and slammed the glass doors open and the glass broke.

"we'll have to repair those again" said lisanna as she looked up from the corner.

"haha...ha..." i laughed...sorta

"hey i have to tell you this" i said

We formed a spaced out circle and i started

"i believe i saw Romeo Conbalt just then" i stated

"WHAT!?" the girls practically screamed out

"and if Romeo is there...so would Sting Eucliffe" lucy said

" and laxus..."mira added

"and natsu" lis added

"AND THE REST OF NIGHTMARE" Erza and levy said together.

"what would they be doing here?" lucy said

LUCY'S POV

"what would they be doing here?" i asked

"hopefully not 'spy' on us" levy said. I hope soo.

" they were probably going here to i dunno, record a song?" lisanna said

"no they wouldn't" mira said

"why?l wendy asked

"because this is OUR PERSONAL STUDIO" Erza said

"lets pretend we know nothing about this" i said

Everyone nodded and we went to our mansion.

LISANNA'S POV

I parked my orange motorbike in our GIANT garage. We hale basically all the cars there is to dream for starting from bikes to motor bikes to limos.

I took the elevator that was in the garage (garage was under the house) and i went up to floor 6 where our rooms were. Lucy's room was first, then erza, then wendy, then me, then my sister mira, then levy. Our rooms had different themes like lucy's one was a princess theme - pink white and frilly, erza's one was like royalty- velvet red bed with fabric around it, wendy's room was a cat lovers room - cat paw bed, cat cushions wallpaper etc, mines was modern- shiney white closets a straight clean pink and white bed, blue decos hanging from the walls etc., my sisters one was a girly room- purple pink a blue bed, posters etc, and levy's room was a beach theme- beach wallpaper, big fresh balcony, green and white bed etc. We all had a giant walk in closet, personal bathroom complete with a spa, toilet and shower, a mirror room well a room full of mirrors right next to the walk in closet, a makeup room with all the makeup you could ever dream of having though we dont really use them and a mini library or games room (depends on who wants what).

About 8:30pm, we all went to level 2 to have dinner. We all agreed on having spaghetti even though the chefs didnt really care if cpwe chose separate things but we didnt want to overwork our maids/butlers/ chefs/ workers. We sometimes send them off on holidays at a place they want to go eg. Hawaii. So we let them go for 3 weeks and they have 3 thousand dollars to spend (we take care of the air fees or transportation fees) i mean, everyone has to have a break from work and relax right?

We had a fruit salad and a slice of chocolate cake fr desert and fresh orange juice for desert.

We went to sleep after that in our rooms.

STINGS POV

Arghhhhhh i cant get that stupid heartfie girl out of my head. I mean shes so...different from other girls...no one would ever purposly pour orange juce on our table and sarcastically apologise. She doesn'tvthrow herself at me like most girls do, she doesnt give me regular gifts everyday... Then i remembered the girl that Looked exactly like her but her name was Lucy not lucillia...

THERE I HOPES YA LIKE IT

AND PLZ READ N REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyoneeeee...u no since i dont update regulary...? i was thinking something like this**

**4 reviews - one update every month**

**10 reviews - one update every 4 weeks**

**14 reviews- one update every 3 weeks**

**22 reviews- an update every 2 week**

**28 reviews- an update every week**

**right now, we are around 19 reviews so im gonna update once in every 3-1/2 weeks k?**

**(add the the new reviews to the old ones for eg. i have 4 then the nxt wk i get 5 then its 9 all together)**

**ANDDDD...**

**1 FLAME - NO UPDATE FOR THREE wEEKS**

**2 FLAMES- NO UPDATE FOR 4 wEEKS **

**AND SO ONNNN**

**SO ON TO THE STORYYY.**

* * *

**RECAP**

**STINGS POV**

Arghhhhhh i cant get that stupid heartfie girl out of my head. I mean shes so...different from other girls...no one would ever purposly pour orange juce on our table and sarcastically apologise. She doesn'tvthrow herself at me like most girls do, she doesnt give me regular gifts everyday... Then i remembered the girl that Looked exactly like her but her name was Lucy not lucillia...

* * *

**lucy's pov**

Here i am, sitting on my table, a blank piece of paper on the table and a pencil on my fiddling fingers. I am supposed to write lyrics for our new concert on the next few weeks...

_arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why cant i think of ANYTHINGGGGGG...?_

Then i remembered something...painful...Rogue Cheney... my first crush, my first time i confessed, my first time...i got...rejected...

* * *

_flashback_

* * *

_"um...Rogue?..." i said timidly as i handed him a letter._

_it told him to meet me at the back of the school after school._

_AFTER SCHOOL_

_"so? whatta you want huh?" he said. rogue Cheney, the schools most popular boy, even the teachers and principal would bow down to him if he asked them to. I liked him..._

_"um...rogue?" i said_

_"yea?"_

_"i like you please go out with me" i said really fast_

_"Um sorry but i didnt catch that..." he said_

_"i said- i like you please go out with me" i said rather slowly this time._

_"Ummmm...now how to put this?... You see lucy...i got another girl i like...her names Yukino, you know her right?" he said_

_"um yea i know her..." i said_

_"Btw... no offence but i wouldnt date the schools nerd even if i was paid a million bucks"_

_that hit me like a ton of bricks_

_"Uh sorry...I was kidding anyways!" i said as i put on a fake smile_

_"Oh! i forgot my er...purse in class see you later" i said a i waved and ran away he said something but i couldnt catch it, it s something like:_

_...i...am...i...do...this_

_what does that mean?_

_I finally let the tears fall down my face as i had this thought_

_JUST YOU wAIT, I wONT BE THAT NERD NEXT TIME I MEET YOU ROGUE CHENEY!_

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

i Swear i got over him but...why am i crying...i accomplished my goal, i am no longer that nerd anymore. I am better than him... that as one of the main reasons of me hating NIGHTMARE since Sting was rogues Best friend. Dont worry, ill find someone like you... huh? that was niceeeeee.

dont worry? nah ill change it to never mind

Never mind i'll find

someone like you

pretty good lucy... i wonder how hes doing with Yukino? I wish them the best for now

Never mind i'll find

someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

for you too

at that moment ideas started going in and outta my head and i ended up with this

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

hat should i name it... Someone Like you probably because it is repeated so many times.

I ran out of my room and went to Levy's room first.

she read over it a few times and then she was like

"THIS IS GREAT LU-CHAN!"

the others had similar reactions.

then lisanna came up with this at dinner

"we should go somewhere since we are always stuck with writing lyrics and singing!"

"Yea!" everyone else cheered besides me...

i had a veryy bad feeling about this...

* * *

**I need an OC for the ne**w **charater i need;**

**name-**

**nickname-**

**school-**

**eneny or friend-**

**personality-**

**hair colour and style-**

**clothes-**

**history(if they have one)-**

**love life-**

**something that has happened to them (parents died or memory loss or something)-**

**Family-**

**and thats it plz**

**read n review XDD**

**and yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoooooooooo ppl of da worlddddddddd...**

**Ok lets get on with the story**

* * *

**Lucys pov**

I packed my things for the beach... Tooth brush? Check. ahem ahem needs? Check. Spare clothes? Check. Two swimmers? Check. Accecories? Yup. Hat and sunnies? Check. Sunscreen? Yupp...etc...etc...

Well i think i only need one pair of swimmers but just in case... And i didnt know which one too bring too... One of them - white boardshorts and a white bikini with yellow polka dots and the second one - pink with floral designs and frilly two piece.

"LUCY WERE LEAVING!" yelled someone downstairs, Erza probably. I hurried downstairs and i was face to face with a GIANT suitcase well GIANT suitcases that were red with the letters 'E' on them. Which was obviously Erza's. We went in our own cars (same colours as motorbikes) and drove off.

TIME SKIPPPPPP

We arrived at our hotel, well we rented a hotel since we were staying overnight for five days and four nights. I shared a room with levy, erza and wendy and mira and lis. Ours had a balcony with the view of the beach. Levy, being the bookworm she is, immediatly took out her novel and started reading on the bed on the right. I took out my laptop and watched Another Cinderella story since it is my absolute FAVOURITE movie. Its about this girl called Mary Santiago a maid as Cinderella and Joey Parker the famous singer/dancer as the prince and how they met and blah blah blah but its still AWESOMEEE. Soo we read/watched our things for the next few hours.

TIME SKIPPP

"THE BEAAAACCCHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled lisanna as she ran into the waves and started splashing wendy with water who also ran in and joined her. I was lying down on those long chairs that you can put your legs out and listening to music on my ipod. Erzay lay silently next to me reading A book andi thought id take a nap but before i could drift off to sleep, lisanna, wendy and mira started throwing wet sand balls at each other and one landed on me stomach. "WHY YOU LITTLEEEEE" I yelled as igot up and ranafter them as they ran away.

AN HOUR LATER

I caught them and then burried them in the sand one by one. Oh and i forgot to mention, this beach is owned by the Strauss siblings parents so no one is allowed to go in unless they book it or they know the family. XD it was soo hilarious to hear them wailing for me to get them out. I left them there for hAlf an hour while napping next to them listening to music. Unfortunatly, Mira being the demon she was managed to get out and dug all of them up. So mira lifted Me up and carried me to the edge of the ocean and then build walls around me and filled the inside with sand so now it looks like im in a coffin andlisanna got water and splased it onto the sand making it harden and wendy started tickling my feet with abird feather so with my headsticking out, levy even joined in and drew floral designs on the sand. I look dead - literally. Erza was waaaaayy. On the other sode of the beach so there goes my plan a to escape sp now onto plan b, what is plan b i didnt even plan it yet. So randomly i saw Sting Eucliffe walking acrossthe beach with the rest of Nightmare, i wonder how the got in this beach... Wait...now since they are here...they can help me get out of this coffin... "HEY DUDESSSSSSSSS, CAN YOU LIKE HELP ME GET OUT OF THISSAND COFFIN..?" i yelled across the beach they noticed me here and then walked slooooowly across to me it took them 10 miunuted to get to me and they started taking the sand off me.

10000000000 hours later (jks)

"phew thanks guys." i said as i brushed the sand off my body (i was wearing swim suit number 1)

To be continueddddd...

* * *

So how was it?.?.?.? RNR AND THANKSSSSSS


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ppl of the world sorrry for the late update but from now on i would probably update when i have time**

* * *

**No ones POV**

****The girls ( lucy, erza, wendy, lisanna, mira and levy) is currently having dinner with the guys ( sting, jellal, romeo, natsu, laxus and gajeel) at a restaurant called - insert a name here -

It was next to the beach (restaurant) and stangely, there were only tables fit for 2 people and a reallly weird rule - no girls can sit together or boys can sit together , it is either you sit alone or sit with the opposite gender. Unfortunatly, there were only 6 tables left so this was the pairings

Lucy-Sting

erza- Jellal

wendy- romeo

lis-natsu

mira-laxus

levy-gajeel

* * *

Lucy and Sting - lucy's pov

* * *

"sooo, er... your names lucy right?" sting said akwardly trying to start a conversation.

"yea...thats my name...hehe..." I replied

"so, um... what school do you go to?" he asked

"i...er go to...um...sakura high?" i said trying to sound convincing but apparently, i failed, BADLY

"ok... i go to magnolia academy, and hey, um... do your frineds go there as well?" sting said

"er.. Yea... i think" I replied but whispering the last part.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAYYYY? WHAT IF THE OTHER MEMBERS OF NIGHTMARE ASKS HE SAME QUESTION TO THE GIRLS AND WE GIVE ALLLLL DIFFERENT ANSWERS? i couid always say i need to go to the bathroom and make them follow me but it would be tooooo suspicious. ummmmmmm, lets just hope that the others dont ask and reply the same/different things..._

_After that, we ate in silence...realllly akward._

* * *

erza and jellal-erza's pov

* * *

i was eating pretty fast because i really wanted the desert...GUESS WHAT IT ISS?...ITS MY ABSOLUTE FAVOURITE!...it is...STRAWBERRY CAKE...:3

I was eating my steak and then i eyed the man in front of me which was jellal. he was eating like a gentleman, he isnt devouring it like sting who was making a mess on the other side of the room(?).

"My name's Jellal, but you know that right?" he said

"Hn" i replied

"so er... what are your...intrests?"

"Strawberry cake, writing songs and making plans on how to defeat your band"

"i er... dont really think that strawberry cake is an er... intrest..."

"Hn"

"what school do you go to?"

"Im home schooled"

"Ok..."

" then where do the other girls study?"

"with me at home"

"so they go to your house?"

"hn"

* * *

Wendy and romeo-wendy's POV

* * *

"Hey, My name is Wendy!" i said trying to start a conversation

"I know that"

"arent you gonna introduce yourself?"

"dont you already know who i am?"

"Er...yes...um sorry?"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I dont know?"

"Why are you questioning yourself?"

"Who knows..."

_This boy is really hard to socialise and start a conversation with..._

_"_I go to um...Kan...on highschool and so does the other girls, how about you?" _oops wrong subject_

"I go to Magnolia Academy and so does the guys"

"ok!"

* * *

Lisanna and Natsu- Lisanna's pov

* * *

i watched as Natsu ate plate after plate. Does he have a bottomless pit instead of a stomach? Well he does have a good figure(**A/N is figure only for girls?)**, even though he likes eating alot.

"Hey are you gonna eat or keep on staring at me cause im gonna eat your food" he said startling me

"Oh..sorry"

"Hn" he said still gobbling his food down the bottomless pit

"Sooo, whats your er..favourite food?" i asked

"Fire grilled chicken (**is that real?**)" he replied not even looking at me

"Erm... You favourite manga/anime?"

"Hm...the one where this dide has blue fire and he can burn people alive and it wont leave a trace! i forgot what it was called..." he said

"you mean Code Breaker?" i said

"erm...YEA thats it!" He said

"what school do you go to" this time he asked me

"i erm go to Shizumu Private High" I anweered unsurely

"Really? I never heard of that school and you sound pretty unsure"

_CRAPPPPPP!_

_"_Erm yeaa... how about you?" i asked, i asked because i am pretending that i dont really know who he is. Smart right?

"oh me? i go to Magnolia Academy, and is Shozima Private high good?"

"its shizumu private high and its pretty good,i think..."

"oh really? i might transfer there..."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH CRAPPYYYYY HELLLLLLLLLLLL_

_"_Nah, maybe not...i think" he said

_YESSSSSSSSSSSS THANK YOUUUUUUUU_ GAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDD

"haha...ha..."

* * *

time skip - laxus and mira had similar convos and so did levy and gajeel

* * *

"Bye and thanks for getting me outta the sand guys!" said lucy happily as she bid them goodbye.

"Yea cya next time we meet!" said some of the boys

* * *

Stings pov

* * *

"SOoo what didja ( way of saying 'did you') talk about?"

"i found out that the girls went to Shizuwa or was it Shozowu highschool" said natsu

"Hey but Lucy said the girls went to Sakura high" i said

" NO they are HOME SCHOOLED" yelled jellal (**very ooc)**

"Hey but wendy said they went to Kanon High" romeo added in.

"Mira said they went to Gunma High" said Laxus

"Grandma?" natsu asked

"GUNMA YOU DIMWITTTTT" laxus said and then he hits him on the head

"Shrimp said they went to Shieran Private Girls Academy..." Gajeel said his thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IS GOING ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?" We all yelled at the same time.

* * *

**CLIff HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
**Read and Review tooooooo

K.


End file.
